A Night at the Concert
by CatatonicVanity
Summary: In which Mello and Matt dress up like retro emo kids and go to a Black Veils Brides concert; though they don't listen to the music. Sequel to A Day at the Convention


A/N: Hello everyone. This is the sequel to A Day at the Convention! It… I dunno, it can stand alone I guess, but it won't make much sense.

Anywho, this is dedicated to the lovely RiinaVenecara, and is her birthday smutt! I know it's late and I'm so sorry for that. Review!

* * *

Mello sighed. He was, admittedly, a little pissed at Matt for the incident at the convention. Granted, he'd initiated it, but… well, fuck. He'd find a way to blame it on Matt.

That being said, that convention was some of the most fun he'd had in a long time. He loved being with Matt, of course, but he missed the thrill of running a crime syndicate. Simplicity, while nice, could only sate him for so long. He needed to go out, do something wrong, even illegal.

He didn't need it on the internet in the form of him against a wall, short skirt bunched around his waist though.

"I'm sorry Mello. I didn't know someone would see up and I sure as hell didn't know they'd record it!" Matt cried from beside him, eyebrows furrowed in the same pissed off and annoyed manner. He'd been apologizing for three days now, ignoring how Mello told him that it was alright and to shut up.

"Damn it Matt! Stop apologizing! You wanna make it up to me?" he finally screeched, tugging the ends of his hair. Matt's eyes widened behind his goggles and he shrank back a bit before nodding frantically. "Fine. You have to buy the tickets to a concert and go with me in a month."

"Yeah, of course I will," he agreed blindly. "What concert?"

Mello let his lips curve into a smirk and began plotting as he replied. "Black Veil Brides."

…

Mello knew the Black Veil Brides were a controversial band. He knew that Matt was one of those that didn't particularly like them, and he didn't care. He listened to them with headphones or when Matt was gone.

And he knew they were angsty and perpetually teenagers, but he didn't care. He loved the screaming and the drama and hatred of life. So forcing Matt to go with him to a live performance not only meant he could see them life, but he could angst about how much his life had sucked in a non-judgmental environment.

That, and he could wear his tight leather and lots of black eyeliner and no one could say anything to him.

"Matt!" he called out, listening to the thumping of his lover heeding his call. He smirked at himself in the mirror where he'd brushed his hair to the side and let his flaxen locks fall across part of his face. The side of his face that was revealed was the scarred side and his eyes were lined thickly in charcoal. He was wearing a loose shirt that was cut like a crop-top and ended just above his navel along with his leather pants that hugged his legs like a second skin. Where they'd flared out past his knees, he'd buckled on combat boots and his custom rosary was dangling from his neck.

Matt, on the other hand, was wearing his trademark black and red striped shirt with his faux fur vest, his ribbed jeans and his boots. Mello clucked his tongue disapprovingly and stood up, taking the fur vest off and casting it aside. Then he began to tear and tug at the buckle of the jeans before Matt grumbled and shoved his hands off, stripping them off himself.

"Gloves off," Mello ordered, trusting that Matt would sit on the bed and comply. Then he turned to his closet and rustled through it, extracting a pair of black, ripped up skinny jeans. He and Matt were roughly the same size anyway, and no one would care. While Matt pulled them up and slipped into his own combat boots, Mello pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves with fishnet patterns up the arms.

Then, he grabbed Matt's goggles and pulled them up, adjusting them on Matt's forehead so they mussed up his crimson hair and revealed his emerald eyes. He lined them lightly with his eyeliner stick and tousled his hair a bit more before standing straight and nodding.

"There. You look sufficiently angsty and hot. Let's go."

…

Matt didn't like this band. He couldn't understand the concept of screaming instead of singing, the lyrics were all angst ridden poems about how mad they were about life, and they wore entirely too much makeup.

That being said, Mello looked so fucking hot jumping around and screaming along, golden hair fluttering around his black lined eyes that made the aquamarine blue look light and icy.

Their little stunt at the convention was risky and probably stupid, but it had been so exhilarating and hot damn if Mello didn't look more fuckable now than he had then.

So, he did what any red blooded male would do. He grabbed his lover and backed through the crowds, groping along Mello's leather clad body the whole way. The blonde laughed darkly and flung his arms around his lover, resting his chin on Matt's shoulder.

"You want to do it again, Matt? Oh, and here? Naughty," he chastised lightly, licking along the shell of Matt's ear. The redhead groaned as they rounded the side of one of the buildings making up the structure (all the while thanking any deity that would listen for outdoor concerts) and pushed his lover against the wall, kissing his ravenously. Only for the blonde to bite at his lips and flip the scales until he had the redhead pinned instead. "Oh no, Matt," he laughed, kissing down the redhead's throat. "This is my playground now."

The crimson haired male let his head fall back against the sheet metal wall with a barely audible _thunk_ as the blonde shimmied down his body, biting through the thin material of the shirt every now and then. When Mello had dropped to a crouch, he let his hands slide up Matt's legs, lingering on the bare skin shown by the rips. He slid the pants down Matt's hips slowly, letting the harsh denim drag along Matt's sensitive skin and chuckling at the moan he got in reward.

When he finally slid the jeans down Matt's thighs, he gripped the base of Matt's cock, shifting his wrist just slightly. He slid his tongue up and down the sides, alternating the amount of pressure he applied. The tip of his tongue swirled around the sensitive head and he laughed at Matt's hoarse cry before grabbing Matt's hips with both hands and swallowing the whole length, closing his eyes and relaxing his throat so he didn't gag. Matt's body curled in and forward and he choked on a moan that was almost a sob of relief.

Then, just as soon as the exquisite heat was there, it was gone and Matt grunted in frustration, though obeyed Mello's hands turning him.

"Hands on the wall," the blonde ordered huskily and Matt obliged, briefly recalling the times he'd said that to his lover in the shower. He couldn't help but glance over his shoulder though and look down at Mello, who was still crouched, but sucking on his fingers now. He looked up through ice chip eyes and smirked around his own bony digits, causing Matt to shudder. He'd forgotten how incredibly sexy Mello could be when he decided to top.

Then his voice broke off in a high keen as Mello shoved two of his fingers inside.

"Fuck, Mello!" the redhead whimpered, biting his knuckles. "M-Mello… slower! It's been too long," he choked out, knees shaking.

"Don't lie to me Matty," the blonde breathed, his breath ghosting the backs of Matt's thighs. "You know you love it." With that, he twisted his fingers in a corkscrew motion, back and forth for several agonizing moments before he scissored them gently, kissing along Matt's hips and shushing him occasionally. Then he forced a third finger in, humming when he felt the constricting muscles. Only a few more thrusts of his fingers and the crimson haired male shrieked around the flesh of his wrist he was biting.

"Ah! Fuck, ah… okay, okay, that's enough!" he snapped, spreading his legs as much as the jeans around his knees would allow and resting his forearms against the wall before him. Mello grinned and pulled his fingers out gently, spitting in his palm and doing his best to coat his length before snapping his hips forward, burying himself in one motion. The blonde growled against Matt's shoulder blade, squeezing his eyes shut at the pained whimper his lover seemed unable to stop from escaping.

"Shush, Matty baby I'm sorry," he babbled against the redhead's throat, stroking his hips and the tops of his thighs gently before allowing his fingers to wind around Matt's softening cock. The redhead whimpered at that and threw his head back against Mello's shoulder while biting his lip.

"It's… it's okay. M-Move!" Mello bit his lip before laying kisses all along the back of Matt's neck, but he squeezed his eyes shut and did as his lover told him, thrusting shallowly and shimmying his hips. After a few moments, Mello felt him relax and he sighed happily before pulling out halfway before sinking back in, groaning deeply the whole time. He did this several times in succession, using his hands to manipulate Matt's body the whole time. Finally, he took Matt's wrists and pinned them up above his head, guiding Matt to rest his forehead against the wall between them while arching his back just right that the blonde could push in deeply and hit his sweet spot with resounding accuracy.

"Oh! Oh, oh God, fuck me Mello, right there!" the redhead started pleading, pushing his hips back into every thrust as blinding pleasure began to make itself known once more. Mello purred and slid his hands down, holding Matt's hips and picking up the pace, rocking back and forth desperately.

The taboo dance only lasted a few moments before Matt whimpered and tossed his head back, warning Mello in a breathy voice that he was close before Mello pulled almost completely out and slammed back in, finishing both of them. The sudden, violently amazing orgasm rocked through both bodies for a while and both sank to their knees before Mello was able to pull out and help Matt get his pants back on.

"When we get home, will you ride me?" Matt asked, flushed and breathless. Mello's eyes lit up in amusement and he nodded eagerly, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling them to the gate that they promptly slipped under before disappearing into the night.

* * *

A/N: It has come to my attention that some people may be offended by my portraying Black Veil Brides as an angsty band. I apologize profusely for that, it in no way reflects my opinions. When I wrote it this way, I attempted to think the way Mello and Matt might have interpreted it and did not mean to offend any parties who read this.


End file.
